If This Was Real, My Ideal
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: What IF Kagome was real? What about the men YOU pair her up with? Drabble series only and will be updated on my whims. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**If This Was Real, My Ideal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character's mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Tentative finger's tapped gently on a dark brown desk while the owner stared at a black screen.<p>

Blue eyes continued to stare as they nibbled on their lip's seemingly debating with

oneself. It seemed as the person had finally came to a discission and slowly bent down before their

long black hair fell into their face as the chair creaked. Letting out a frustrated sigh they sat up quickly

before roughly grabbing their hair and tying it up with a stray hairband they found by the desk. One

they seemed satisfied that their hair wasn't going to get in the way, they once again bent down and

hesitantly pushed a button. Sitting up the person continued to look at the screen and watched as it came

to life. All was quite except the gentle tapping of finger's on key's until they stopped abruptly and the

person let out a shaky breath. With another inner debate with themselves and a firm shake of the

head the person reached out and with one final click all was quite once again. Soon an enraged scream

was heard in the night. Thundering footstep's grew louder and louder before a door slammed open.

"Kagome!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh I am going somewhere with this and I have little doubt some of you reader's may be upset with me while I am hoping a few of you might laugh with it.<strong>

**Read and Review please I'll be updating the second chapter today after a few review's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If This Was Real, My Ideal**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>Thundering footstep's grew louder and louder before a door slammed open.

"Kagome!"

**Now:**

Quickly turning around the person now identified as Kagome stared at the person before her door

with wide blue eyes. Still sitting in shock the person roughly closed the door before walking over to

Kagome who was still in shock. Still staring back at each other Kagome, in her anger silently pointed

to her computer screen while she once again started to yell. Wisely the person decided not to say

anything before going over and looking at the screen. Slowly but surely the person's face morphed into

one of horror before turning back to Kagome. Silver eye's slowly twitched as yellow eye's narrowed as

the person started to growl.

"What the fuck is this wench?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you guess who this new person is? I wonder whats got him so enraged. Another update asap if I can get a couple of review's. Meaning 2-5 reviews people. I can guarantee it will be worth it one way or another<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**If This Was Real, My Ideal**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>Silver eye's slowly twitched as yellow eye's narrowed as the person started to growl.

"What the fuck is this wench?

**Now:**

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted!

"Don't give me that wench. What are you reading?"

"First off my name is Kagome, second it's called fan fiction. I was introduced by a friend"

In a quite rage that had Kagome worrying Inuyasha left out her room and down to the kitchen to think.

Sighing in frustration Inuyasha could only guess who it was. By the content's of this 'fan fiction' he had

a pretty good guess who too. He was going to chop that silver haired pervert into so many pieces

he won't be able to touch Kagome again. The little brat better not side with that plant loving pervert if

he wanted to still eat candy either.

As Inuyasha was getting a glass of water he heard the laughing before the door opened. 'Speak of the

devil and he shall appear' popped into Inuyasha's mind before he walked to the front door to have a

little chat with the avatar of the asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo... What do you think? Too soon to form an opinion? That's okay just as long as you keep reading and maybe a review? <strong>

**Can anyone see where I'm going with this? Can you guess who this newcomer is and who the other person briefly mentioned is?**


End file.
